Day By Day ll Songfic ll KrisHo GS
by aiyueo-tien
Summary: (Day by day, day by day) No matter how much it hurts, my life goes on and on and on (Day by day, day by day) I'll go into a different tomorrow, I'll go on and on and on sanggupkah kita melawan takdir yang telah terpatri dan melekat erat? Aku... berharap..


Songfic ~ KrisHo ~ GS ~ Angst...

**Summary:**

_**(Day by day, day by day)**_  
_**No matter how much it hurts, my life goes on and on and on**_  
_**(Day by day, day by day)**_  
_**I'll go into a different tomorrow, I'll go on and on and on**_

sanggupkah kita melawan takdir yang telah terpatri dan melekat erat?  
Aku... berharap... bisa melawannya...  
Hanya untuk... lebih lama bersamamu...

* * *

Disclaimer: Lagu Day By Day milik MYNAME beserta pengarangnya, Cast bukan milik Author. Tapi cinta Onew dan Chen milik Author sepihak :p  
Ide didapat dari playlist lagu galau di leppi Author, serta film action yang tak sampai end ditonton...

* * *

Title: Day By Day  
Cast: Kris, Joon myeon/suho (girl)  
Pairing: KrisHo  
Genre: AU, romance ˗ angst ˗ Gagal  
Rating: T bisa jadi M  
Lenght: Oneshoot  
Author: tienTop21

Warning: Genderswitch / Ide Cerita Loakan/ Diksi amburadul/ POV campuraduk/ typos every where  
#HACURKANSAJA!  
#DUARR

^DLDR^

tanda [###] menandakan p.o.v maincast

Enjoy Reading ^^

**_Hey you, Destiny, let's have a go_**  
**_No matter how strong you are, I won't lose_**  
**_No matter how much you hit me, I won't cry_**  
**_No matter how much you cling onto me, I won't stop_**

Takdir kita, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?  
Kau dan aku tidak bisa kah lebih lama bersama?  
sanggupkah kita melawan takdir yang telah terpatri dan melekat erat?  
Aku... berharap... bisa melawannya...  
Hanya untuk... lebih lama bersamamu...

Pertemuanku dengan gadis itu sungguh jauh dari kata indah. Gadis yang hanya melihat kegelapan, gadis cantik namun malang.  
Ku tarik pelatuk pistol di taganku, kuarah kan asal dihadapan hiruk pikuk manusia disebuah minimarket. Bersama tiga kawanku, yang juga tengah memegang pistol. Namun mereka takan bertindak sebelum aku memerintah. Tentu, karena aku ketuanya, takan ada yang mengenali kami karena kami memakai penutup wajah. Aku tak mau memamerkan ketampananku untuk saat ini, hanya butuh pelampiasan. Setelah kami kalah berjudi. Oh shit!

# # #

.

.

DOR  
DOR  
DOR

/

Suara itu berasal dari peluru yang terlontar mengenai rak minuman, kemudian langit˗langit disebuah mini market. menimbulkan kekacauan diantara pengunjung, sebagian memilih menunduk, sebagian menjerit, sebagian berlari tunggang langgang. Seorang pemuda yang merupakan biang keladi kekacauan berdiri didekat pintu, berjejer dengan tiga kawanannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja kasir. Melihat Kasir wanita yang tengah memegang gagang telepon, seolah tau siapa yang hendak dihubungi pemuda itu langsung menembak telepon berkabel dan membuat si wanita menjerit ketakutan.  
"Aku tak butuh publikasi... cepat berikan uangnya dan semua beres..." ucapan yang bernada memaksa dari seorang wu yi fan alias kris. Anak kesayangan ketua gangster didistrik itu. Terpaksa si penjaga kasir itu menuruti perintah kris.  
Menoleh melihat kawanannya yang tengah mengancam sebagian pengunjung. Menelengkan kepalanya tanda dia menyerahkan urusan uang kepada salah seorang dari mereka.  
Kris beranjak setelah seorang kawannya sampai dimeja kasir "Aku cari minuman gratis dulu, kau jaga dia..."

# # #

Yah, aku memang bertemu dengannya saat aku melampiaskan hobiku saat aku kalah berjudi. Hobiku yaitu merampok tempat yang menghasilkan uang banyak, aku tak peduli jika nanti tertangkap dan digelandang dalam penjara. Itu sudah bisa.  
Hobiku yang sekelam bola mata gadis cantik itu, mengantarku pada takdir yang tak bisa ku hindari. Dia yang kulihat meringkuk ketakutan di sudut lemari minuman, sungguh sangat menarik perhatianku. Wajah itu...  
Ku pikir terlalu berlebihan gadis seusianya ketakutan seperti itu, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi daun telinganya, mimik wajahnya sangat menyedihkan dan terlihat menderita, hanya karena mendengar suara pistol. Disekitarnya barang yang kuyankini miliknya, berserakan. Ku dekati ia,,, tak sengaja kakiku menyentuh sesuatu.

# # #

Suara tongkat besi terinjak tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Gadis yang tengah terpekur ketakutan itu menoleh, namun kearah yang berlawanan dari asal suara. Membuat pemuda didekatnya ˗Kris˗ tertegun. Di tendangnya tongkat besi itu kekanan, dan si gadis beranjak kekiri mencari tongkat besi miliknya. Bagai naga dengan tiupan api ajaibnya yang bermain dengan little jackie, kris menggumankan tawa aneh, saat ia menendang˗nendang tongkat besi milik gadis itu. Tak apalah, sedikit bermain˗main dengan gadis buta yang menjadi sanderanya. Namun mimik wajahnya kembali datar, saat melihat paras si gadis lebih dekat.  
Merengkuh gadis itu dalam dekapan dengan moncong pistol yang mencium pelipis si gadis, kris mengancam setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Agar ia bisa keluar dan kabur setelah berhasil menggasak uang di meja kasir, ia butuh sandera.

/

_**Everything about today is the same as yesterday**_  
_**Nothing as changed and it's hard but**_  
_**Because of that heart that can't change, I'm okay**_

Hari˗harinya berjalan seperti biasa, ia akan membuat sereal untuk sarapan pagi. Setelahnya ia akan membuang sampah dan kembali lagi kerumah untuk merajut apapun entah itu syal, sweater, sarung tangan. Ia ˗Kim Joon Myeon˗ gadis buta yang sering disapa myeoni oleh para tetangganya, hidup sebatangkara, setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas tertembak kawanan penjahat.

Myeoni remaja kala itu menemukan kedua orang tuanya tergeletak bersimbah darah, sebagai penyambutan kepulangannya dan kemengannya dari kompetisi resital piano disekolah. Gadis itu terpaksa menyetir mobil, hendak membawa kedua orang tuanya yang sekarat kerumah sakit. Namun sayang ia harus mengalami kecelakaan, dan kehilangan penglihatannya, karena tak fokus menyetir.

_**/**_

_**Oh, a small star shines brighter in the darkness**_  
_**The harder it is, the bigger my heart grows**_  
_**Without hesitation, I want to look at you alone**_

Gadis itu termenung sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bak sampah didekat komplek tempat tinggalnya, hendak membuang sampah dikantong plastik yang ia seret dengan satu tangannya. Bunyi tongkat besi beradu dengan aspal jalanan menarik perhatian seseorang, dari kejauhan ia memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diterka.  
Tongkat besi yang beradu dengan aspal itu mengenai sesuatu. Myeoni yang sudah terbiasa dengan indra perabanya walau melalui perantara media ˗tongkat˗ ia bisa menebak ada seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Nuguseyo?"  
"kenalkan namaku kris, sedang mencari rumah sewa disekitar sini, apa kau tau? Dimana tempat sewa yang murah?"

_**/**_

_**The only thing I always need is you**_  
_**It's alright, the pain right now will pass some day**_  
_**Don't worry, wipe your tears, hold my hand**_  
_**Because I will never ever lose you**_

Cinta yang datang secara mendadak, tanpa bisa tertebak tengah melanda kedua anak adam yang kini tinggal bersama. Sebagai pemilik rumah dan penyewa rumah.  
Kris yang merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, berhasil menemukan sandera yang telah mencuri hatinya. Memilih melarikan diri dari sang ayah yang memiliki segalanya, namun kejam. Hingga akhirnya ia tau apa yang hatinya butuhkan, ialah cinta yang terbalas dari seorang gadis cantik yang hanya hidup seorang diri, dan buta.  
Gadis yang mengandalkan hidupnya hanya dari bakat merajut, karena seorang tetangga yang baik hati selalu meminta gadis tersebut merajutkan sesuatu. Dengan upah yang lumayan, baginya yang hanya lulusan sekolah menengah.  
Joon myeon hanya terlalu polos, menganggap kris orang baik dan memperbolehkan pemuda itu tinggal bersamanya. Dengan alasan keuangan yang lebih mendominasi.  
Akibat dari suara berat nan seksi yang setiap hari menyapa indra pendengarannya, dan perlakuan baik kris yang mengingatkannya pada sosok ayah yang ia rindukan. Membuat joon myeon membiarkan hatinya terjerat jaring kasat mata yang bernama cinta #huks#.

_**/**_

_**Oh day by day, when the sad night passes**_  
_**The morning that you and I have waited for will come**_  
_**Oh day by day, some day, we will reach tomorrow**_

Hari demi hari perlahan merubah kehidupan mereka ˗kris dan joon myeon˗ kehidupan yang sedikit lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Kris yang mau bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan caffe, lambat laun mengurangi intensitas penggunaan kekerasan dan tindak kriminal. Sememntara myeoni terlihat lebih ceria dari hari ke hari. Tak ada lagi malam ˗ malam sendiri, serta pagi yang tak lagi sunyi, selalu mereka isi dengan cengkrama intim sepasang kekasih. Bagi gadis seperti joon myeon, yang memiliki kekurangan fisik apa yang hendak ia tuntut dalam memilih pasangan hidup. Ia cukup bahagia kris mau menerimanya dan menemaninya. Ciuman dipagi hari yang manis. Mereka berdua ˗kris dan joon myeon˗ bersama terhanyut dan sama˗sama menikmati manisnya bibir masing˗masing. Sampai joon myeon membelai rambut kris, gadis itu mendorong tubuh kris yang semula sangat menempel, menghapus atmosfir romantis dengan berujar

"Oppa, rambutmu lengket.. kau tidak keramas berapa hari eoh?"  
Gemercik air membasahi rambutnya, belaian lembut serta wangi aroma shampoo memanjakan kris, membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati krimbat ala salon secara Cuma˗Cuma. Myeoni mulai membilas rambut kris dengan telaten, duduk di kursi pendek sementar kris terbaing diatas bath up kering tanpa teraliri ari, air hanya mengalir dibawah kaki myeoni.

.

.

"JJA! Selesaiii..." seru gadis itu riang, ditutupnya kepala basah kris dengan handuk kering, kemudian di usapkan dengan lembut. Ahh, kris merasa selalu dimanja saat bersama myeoni. Menarik lengan myeoni yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, membuat kedua legan putih nan mulus itu menjerat lehernya mesra.  
"terima kasih, cantiiikk..." ujar kris seraya mengecup lembut, pipi kanan myeoni yang sempat bersentuhan dengan pipi kirinya.

_**/**_

_**(Day by day, day by day)**_  
_**No matter how much it hurts, my life goes on and on and on**_  
_**(Day by day, day by day)**_  
_**I'll go into a different tomorrow, I'll go on and on and on**_

Wajah yang berseri itu tiba ˗ tiba berubah. Saat kakinya berubah haluan dari semula yang hanya berjalan lurus, menjadi berbelok dijalanan yang lengang. Kris dihadang anak buah ayahnya, terjadi perkelahian saat pemuda itu dipaksa untuk mengikuti mereka. Kris yang seorang diri harus mengalah pada enam orang yang menghadangnya. Dia digelandang masuk dalam mobil van, milik sang ayah yang kaya raya.

.

.

# # #

Sial mereka ˗anak buah ayahku˗ berani menghajarku, dan memaksaku pulang bertemu orang yang selama ini ku panggil ayah namun tak berlaku seperti ayah pada umumnya, yang baik dan menghalau anaknya dari hal˗hal buruk, tidak menyesatkan anaknya.  
Aku paling benci melewati gerbang rumah ini, dan memasuki rumah ini. Aku lebih membenci orang yang membeli rumah ini dan mengatas namakan rumah ini dengan namaku.  
Melewati pintu gerbang mengingatkanku pada myeoni. Sial.

"aku pikir kau belum menentukan pilihan yang tepat kris!"  
Lelaki tua itu duduk manis disinggasananya dengan tangan yang mengetuk˗ngetuk meja dihadapannya.  
Terserahlah, bagimu hanya kau yang benar. Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu ayah.  
"Kau pewaris tunggal kris, semua yang kumiliki, seluruh wilayah yang ku kuasai itu milikmu.. jadi menurutlah padaku.."  
Demi apapun aku tak sudi, kemabali keduniamu yang kelam. Tak lagi akan terjebak olehmu, dunia dan sisi kelammu yang ku tau saat aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan selain bekerja di kantor. Walaupun rasa penasaranku terhadapmu, membawaku pada sisi kelam. Dan cinta pada gadis itu ˗myeoni˗

# # #

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No one can replace your name and I'm happy with that**_  
_**Yes, you're my ideal, the direction I've been looking for**_  
_**The bright sun that can overcome all suffering**_  
_**The hope I found at the end of a long wandering**_  
_**I'm already happier than anyone in the world**_

Rumah itu kembali sepi, gadis itu kembali sendiri. Sudah terhitung lebih dari dua hari ia kembali sendiri, cukup menerima jika kris meninggalkannya. Ia sadar, masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik darinya. Dunianya kembali meredup, dan buram, seburam pandangannya yang hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun, bahkan ditempat yang bersinar terang. Namum, ia masih bersyukur, merasa pernah dicintai dan selamanya akan mencintai pemuda itu.  
Kepala mungil itu tenggelam diantara sikunyadan meja tempatnya bersandar saat ini. Ingin menangis, namun urung. Hanya memejamkan mata yang memang sudah akan gelap tanpa terpejam. Seolah tak ingin melihat apapun.  
Suara pintu berderit, mengusik suasana suramnya. Berharap orang itu kembali.  
"Oppa wasseo...?"  
Kris tersenyum, senyum yang mungkin tak terlihat dimata myeoni. Namun kehangatan senyum itu tersalurkan, hingga myeoni pun ikut tersenyum.  
"Aku pulang myeoni˗ah..."

_**/**_

_**Our promise that is deeply engraved in my heart, with that alone**_  
_**I will continue even if it's a harsh and dangerous road**_  
_**I'll wipe my tears and head for tomorrow once again**_

Cinta yang bersemi itu terus dipupuk dengan kaasih sayang sepenuh hati. Hingga berakar semakin dalam dan semakin kuat. Terukir indah dalam hati seolah melawan rumitnya ukiran takdir kehidupan kedua insan itu.  
"Tidakkah kau merindukan sesuatu.. sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lama tak kau lakukan karena matamu tak bisa melihat lagi?"  
"umm,, bermain piano.. sudah lama aku tidak memainkan benda itu.."  
"baiklah, besok aku kan mengajakmu ketempat yang bisa kau pakai untuk bermain piano.."  
Myeoni hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kris.

.

.

"Apa kau ingin bisa melihat lagi?"  
Myeoni menggeleng  
"Tidakkah kau ingin melihat betapa tampannya aku?"  
kembali tersenyum sebagi jawaban dari pertanyaan kris.  
Membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya yang melingkari bahu myeoni, memandang kearah jendela yang menampakan pemandangan langit sore dihiasi sinar jingga sang surya. ia yang hanya memandang seorang diri, namun ditemani gadis manis dalam dekapannya dari balkon dilantai dua rumah itu.

.

.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati kecilnya memang merindukan cahaya matahari pagi yang terang dan hangat tertangkap kedua retinanya. Dulu sekali saat dokter memvonisnya buta, ia merasa bersyukur. Karena apa yang dilihatnya tidak akan indah dan bersinar tanpa kedua orang tua yang ia sayangi. Myeoni merasa tak perlu terlarut dalam kesedihan dengan memandangi nisan bertuliskan nama kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa rindu melihat dunia, karena seseorang yang masuk dalam kehidupannya secara tiba˗tiba.  
Namun myeoni merasa takut, jika ia bisa kembali melihat dunia. Ia akan mendapati hal˗hal yang tak ia inginkan, mungkin seprti pemuda ˗kris˗ yang selama ini bersamanya tak setampan yang ia perkirakan, atau mungkin memergoki kris berselungkuh dengan gadis yang lebih cantik darinya.

**_/_**

_**Even if I get lost in the endless darkness, I will find it in the end**_  
_**No matter what troubles come (what troubles come)**_  
_**I'll wipe my tears again (wipe my tears away)**_  
_**For you, I won't ever stop**_

Haruskah setiap disetiap cerita putri dan pangeran, menyertakan penyihir jahat?  
Siang itu seperti biasa, myeoni yang sendirian dirumah ditinggal kris bekerja tengah merajut di ruang tengah, ditemani dengan alunan musik klasik permainan pianonya yang telah ia rekam, dulu sekali. Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ditambah dengan suara ahjumma tetangganya yang memanggil˗manggil namanya. Myeoni pun keluar mendapati ahjumma tetangganya membisikkan sesuatu.  
"myeoni˗ah, ada orang mencarimu... dia mengaku sebagai ayah kris, dia disebelah kananku..."  
Gadis itu pun menghadap kearah yang dimaksud ahjumma, serta membungkuk sopan sembari berkata  
"annyeonghaseyo..."

keheningan melingkupi ruang tamu, dimana ayah kris dan myeoni duduk berhadapan.  
"Jauhi anak ku!"  
"Ne?"  
"aku tidak suka anakku berdekatan dengan dirimu..."  
Myeoni meremas ujung roknya kuat. Hatinya ngilu, mendengar ucapan bernada tajam dari ayah kris.  
"apalagi kau anak orang itu..."  
Ucap ayah kris, menuding dengan dagunya kearah figura yang tertata rapi di meja belakang kursi yang diduduki myeoni, dia tau gadis dihadapannya buta.  
"apa anda mengenal orang tua saya?"  
Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum remeh mendengar pertanyaan myeoni.  
"asal kau tau ayahmu yang merenggut kebahagiaanku dan kris..."  
Myeoni tak memahami ucapan itu.  
"ayahmu merebut cinta ibu kris, istri ku..."  
Myeoni tau ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia saat ia berumur dua belas tahun, dan saat ia berulang tahun ke˗14 ia dikenalkan dengan ibu baru yang baik serta menyayanginya.  
"AYAH!"  
Kris terkejut, diambang pintu.  
"dan aku...  
Kalimat menggatung itu terucap oleh ayah kris dibarengi gerakan mengarahkan pistol digenggamannya di hadapan myeoni, yang tengah meremas kuat roknya dengan tatapan kosong.  
...yang telah membunuh mereka..."

.

.

**DORR!**

**.**

**.**

**_(Day by day, day by day)_**  
**_No matter how much it hurts, my life goes on and on and on_**  
**_(Day by day, day by day)_**  
**_I'll go into a different tomorrow, I'll go on and on and on_**

/

_Dua bulan kemudian_

/

Tangan mungil itu meremas kuat rerumputan yang tumbuh diatas makam seseorang.  
"Nan Bogoshipo... jeongmal bogoshipo... "

Kehidupan gadis itu lebih sulit, saat kedua mata indahnya dapat kembali melihat dunia. Tatapannya semakin hampa.

.

.

# # #  
Ada apa dengan takdir? Mengapa seolah mempermaikanku disaat aku merasa hidup ini telah sempurna. Dulu sekali ibu kandungku pergi disaat aku telah memenuhi tantangannya untuk memainkan melody fur elise dengan piano yang biasa ia mainkan. Lalu ayah bersama ibu kedua ku pergi setelah aku memenuhi tantangannya untuk memenangkan kompetisi. Dan yang terakhir seorang pemuda yang ku cintai juga meninggalkanku setelah aku tau apa penyebab kematian ayahku, serta siapa sebenarnya ibu tiriku.  
Kuanggap perlakuannya, yang mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku dari proyektil logam yang terlontar dan menmbus kulit hingga jantungnya. Membuktikan cintanya tulus padaku, dan aku bahagia mengetahuinya. Dia yang akan ku ingat selalu dan takan tergantikan dihatiku. Walau kini harus tanpamu, namun kehidupan ini masih harus kulalui. Entah sampai kapan...

Andai pertemuan kita lebih indah dikala remaja, andai kita mengenal sejak dulu. Bisakah itu terjadi?  
Jujur... Sungguh sangat sulit melepasmu pergi... dan mendapati kenyataan ini kris˗aa...  
# # #

.

.

/EPILOG/

.

_**Hey you, Destiny, let's have a go**_  
_**No matter how hard it is, I won't get tired**_  
_**No matter how much you hold me down, I won't fall**_  
_**I won't lose to you no matter what**_

Dulu sekali saat kris remaja membuntuti ayahnya dengan ditemani supir pribadi. Ia melihat ayahnya memasuki rumah besar, dengan gerbang yang besar bercat perak itu. Komplek perumahan elit yang sangat sepi, bahkan tak terdengar lolongan anjing peliharaan. Ia mengikuti sang ayah turun dan hanya menunggu didepan pintu gerbang tak berani masuk. Hanya melongok seperti anak yang mencari temannya saat bermain petak umpet.  
Hingga terdengar suara tembakan, ia terperanjat. Mencengkram besi bercat perak itu, hendak membukanya dan masuk kedalam. Namun ia urungkan, setelah melihat ternyata ayahnya yang keluar dengan jas coklat susunya yang bercorak merah darah. Matanya membelalak ketika ia mendapati pistol itu masuk kedalam saku sang ayah setelah sebelumnya di lap dengan saputangan sutra putih tak berhias bunga warna #HUKS#

.

Kris yang pintar memahami situasi segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan sang ayah. Setelah mendengar suara mesin mobil sang ayah menjauh, ia pun keluar. Kembali memandangi rumah besar itu hanya dari luar, tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi. Kakinya sulit digerakkan, untuk melangkah masuk maupun beranjak pergi. Hingga suara mobil berhenti, megusiknya.

/

_**(Day by day, day by day)**_  
_**No matter how much it hurts, my life goes on and on and on**_  
_**(Day by day, day by day)**_  
_**I'll go into a different tomorrow, I'll go on and on and on**_

Pintu reanult berwarna hitam metalik itu terbuka, menampakan kaki mungil nan mulus seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menengah. Wajahnya berseri˗seri, memeluk piala mungil berbentuk piano.  
"gomawo yixing˗aa,,, annyeong"  
Myeoni remaja tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangan pada sahabat karibnya, yixing. Yang mau mengantarkannya sampai rumah. Ia sedikit kecewa kedua orang tuanya tak datang melihat penampilannya memainkan piano, bahkan tidak ada yang menjemputnya.  
Sedikit heran memandang punggung lebar itu.

Myeoni remaja memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi seseorang dari belakang. Tak beberapa lama orang itu berbalik, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Si gadis menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya, mengingat sesuatu ia pun bertanya...  
"Eoh, nuguseyo?"  
Tak ada jawaban...  
Kris remaja memilih diam dan berjalan menunuduk, meninggalkan gadis cantik yang masih keheranan.  
"Ish,,, padahal tampan... tapi sayang sombong..."  
Gumam myeoni yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran kris.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi penumpang, supirnya bersiap menyalakan mesin hingga terdengar suara teriakan.

"APPAAAAAA... EOMMAAAAAAAA..."

Perlahan mobil kris berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu, meninggalkan gadis yang menagis pilu dan berlari meminta pertolongan yang hanya di sambut oleh semilir angin.

**= FIN =**

review juseyoo

WHAT!  
APA INI?!  
GAJE GA ?

Buat reader baik hati yang sudi mereview fic Hunkai, buat reader yang mau memfollow, dan buat reder yang memfavoritkan fic hunkai...

SehunBubbleTea1294, myuu myuu, nan mollayo, SexyKkamjong, MinwooImitasi, jongin love, putrifibrianti9, bynbkyoung, MissKyra

saya ucapkan terima kasih... ^^  
#Poppoo#

akan ada hunkai lagi setelah ini

(: (: (:


End file.
